memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jetrel (episode)
The scientist who developed a weapon that killed 300,000 of Neelix's people in a war 15 years ago boards Voyager, claiming that Neelix is terminally ill. Summary Neelix and Tuvok are playing pool in the holodeck but Tuvok doesn't leave Neelix with a single shot. The pool shark and Paris explain that he can use a "Safety" by hitting the cue-ball where Tuvok can't make a shot. Neelix thinks it is cowardly but opts to use a safety. He leaves the cue-ball behind two solids then mocks Tuvok to call his shot saying that it is impossible. Tuvok tells him, "The shot may be difficult, but to say it's impossible is an exaggeration." Tuvok calls his shot then scratches blaming the ship's stabilizers. The Hustler says, "Tom Terrific should have told you the table rolls a little to the east." Neelix tells Tuvok that he should have called a safety. Janeway calls Neelix to the bridge. They have received a subspace message from an approaching ship. They are asking to speak to Neelix. Neelix identifies the ship as a Haakonian Shuttle. The Talaxians were at war with the Haakonians for more the better part of a decade. Neelix explains they conquered his homeworld more than 15 years ago. He has no idea what they would want with him now. They hail, Janeway introduces herself. The man asks to talk with Neelix. He approaches the viewscreen. The man says it is urgent but prefers to speak with him privately. His life may depend on it. Neelix demands to know his name. The man apologizes and introduces himself as Dr. Ma'Bor Jetrel. Neelix storms off the bridge in rage. Janeway catches up to Neelix in his quarters. He tells her that Jetrel is a mass murderer. He explains, when was young , he lived on a beautiful moon called Rinax with his family until the Metreon Cascade. A weapon of mass destruction conceived by Dr. Jetrel. He lead the team of scientists that built it. Rinax was enveloped by a deadly cloud. The lovely days were turned into one endless frigid night. More than 300,000 were killed. Neelix was on Talax at the time with defense forces preparing for an invasion that never came. When the cascade was unleashed, Talax surrendered to the Haakonian Order. Janeway asks of his family, Neelix breaks down in tears. Dr. Jetrel beams aboard, astonished with the transporter. Janeway tells Jetrel that Neelix has declined to speak with him. Jetrel is not surprised. He is not very popular among Talaxians. Janeway questions Jetrel that Neelix may be in danger. He tells her that he must undergo a medical scan. Neelix returned to Rinax after the cascade to rescue survivors. He may have contracted a fatal blood disease called metremia. It causes the body's atomic structure to undergo fission. The cell disintegrate. He has specially designed equipment that can detect the disorder. He has examined as many of the rescue team members as possible in hopes to find a cure. He pleads to Janeway for her to convince Neelix to see him. Neelix, visibly upset, prepares dinner in the Mess Hall. Kes asks him about the war. He tells her it is one experience that can't be shared. It is too hard to describe his feelings to someone who didn't see what he saw. Janeway enters and Neelix tries to make light of the situation. She tells him of the disorder and informs him Jetrel is here to screen him for the disease. He tells Janeway to tell him he's touched, but he would rather be immersed in a pit of Krallinian eels than be examined by him. Kes objects. If there's something wrong, they should find out. In a fit of rage, he makes it clear he doesn't want Jetrel within ten parsecs of him. Janeway tries to convince him to change his mind. Neelix finds it strange that a man who made it his life's work to develop a weapon that destroyed so many Talaxians should suddenly be concerned for this Talaxian's health. Janeway thinks he might be trying to undo some of the damage he caused. He seems sincere. Neelix says, if the disease is fatal, what's the point of knowing. Kes tells him our Doctor might be able to help find a cure. They encourage Neelix to talk to him. No one will force him to undergo any procedure. Outnumbered and outflanked, Neelix surrenders. While Jetrel is telling Neelix about the properties of the isotopes, Neelix asks him, "Why are you doing this?" Is it scientific curiosity or does he feel guilty? Jetrel says he did what had to be done. "It was nessary to kill thousands of people and leave the rest to die of Metreon poisoning?" Jetrel didn't think there would be any radiation poisoning. It was unfortunate they were wrong. He developed the weapon but it was the Haakonian government and military leaders who decided to use it. Not him. "I would rather die than help you with your experiments. Find yourself another laboratory rat." Jetrel can't alleviate his pain but he can help him and other members of his race. In Sickbay, Jetrel prepares his equipment to scan Neelix. He asks the Doctor, "Isn't there any way you could do this?" The Doctor replys, "Your newfound confidence in me is flattering but Dr. Jetrel has specialized training to deal with Talaxian Physiology." While Jetrel is scanning him, Neelix tells Kes a story about nasty vermin in Rinax. When he was a boy, he created a foolproof Talchok trap. He set it in the garden and the next day, he found one of the beasts pinned at the neck screaming in agony. Suddenly, it didn't look like a beast anymore. It looked like a poor innocent animal. He became so Fascinated with his trap that he didn't think of how that poor creature would suffer. Jetrel says, "Are you finished? For now." Jetrel completes his scans and informs Neelix that he does have incipient metremia. As Neelix lies in his quarters, Kes comes to visit. He tells her this is not the first time he has faced death. He tells she another story about facing down an entire battery of Haakonian artillery. Kes cuts him off stating, "Your protecting me again." She understands why he doesn't want to talk about Rinax, but she's there with him now. She wants to face it with him together. When he first met Kes, he didn't know that she would only live for nine years. He didn't know how he would live without her. Now that he's going to die first, he doesn't have to worry about it. Before she met him, she had no idea that anyone could live over nine years, it seemed like an eternity. Now, it doesn't seem like enough. The important thing is to cherish the time they have together whether it is a day or a decade. Janeway stands in her ready room when Jetrel enters. She asks him to sit down. He continues to tell her that her ship is simply astounding. He has been studying the transporter system. She thinks he would be more concerned with Mr. Neelix. That's actually what he's there to talk about. He thinks that with minor modifications, he could retrueve a sample of the metreon cloud surrounding Rinax. If he can isolate the isotope that causes metremia, it could be used to synthesize an antibody. Now excited, she joins in stating the victim's own immune system could destroy the disease. The transporter makes it all possible. Containment fields would have to be erected and The Doctor could assist in making the antibody. Janeway calls the bridge, orders Jetrels shuttle craft tractored into the shuttle bay, and set a course for the Talaxian system. Chakotay objects stating it is a significant detour. It may mean saving Neelix's life. Janeway will send a request to transport materials from the cloud. Torres can help with the transporter modifications. Jetrel thanks Janeway. When walking to exit, Jetrel stumbles in pain. He tells Janeway he's overexcited about the prospects of finding a cure. "All that Sparring with Mr. Neelix does take its toll." She suggests a trip to sickbay bet he declines wanting to get started on the transporter modifications right away. In sickbay, The Doctor asks Jetrel if he will need his assistance. He won't need help until they have the isotope. He then asks Neelix if there's anything he can do for him. With having nothing to do, The Doctor ends his program. Jetrel thinks that a hologram than can terminate itself is fascinating. Neelix asks him if there's anything besides scince that makes his beat beat faster. Not anymore. He asks Neelix to take a seat. Neelix tells Jetrel that if he were in charge of the cascade, he would have chosen a military target or deployed it on an uninhabited planet. He wouldn't have targeted innocent civilians. The military strategists didn't think a demonstration would work. They wanted to show the power of the cascade in all its horror. In anger, Neelix tells him he should have tried to stop them. If he hadn't discovered the cascade, someone else would have and the outcome would be the same. He did it for his planet and for science. One must be willing to test the reaches of science and then be willing to live with the consequences. When Jetrel arrived home after the cascade, his wife refused to be with him. In her eyes, he had become a monster. Shortly after, she took his three children never to be seen again. Neelix tells his own story. "After the cascade, a man returns to what used to be his home to look for survivors. The impact of the blast had set off hundreds of fires. There's just smoldering ruins and the stench of seared flesh. In the distance, in the middle of the emptiness, from a cloud of dust, he can see bodies moving, wimpering, coming toward him. Their monsters. Their flesh horribly charred. One comes toward him. Mangled arms outstretched. He turns away, frightened. Then the thing speaks. He knows by the sound of her voice that she's not a monster, but a child. A little girl. Her name was Palaxia. He brought her back to Talax with the other survivors. For the next few weeks, I stayed at her bedside and watched her wither away. Those are consequences, Dr. Jetrel." "There is no way I could ever apologize to you Mr. Neelix. That's why I have not tried." Neelix asks him if he ever thought his wife was right, that he has become a monster? "Yes." The day he tested the cascade and saw that blinding light, he knew he had become a monster. Neelix wishes he will have to live with that a very long time. Unfortunately, he will not get his wish. He has advanced metremia. He will be dead in a matter of days. Like in a bad dream, Neelix is playing pool with Jetrel. There's no open shot. Jetrel suggests he uses a safety like always. As Jetrel rounds the table knocking in all the balls, he refers to him as a coward. Janeway appears asking, "Why did you leave us?" I did what I thought was right. Paris appears, "You were afraid." Palaxia enters. "Why weren't you here to help us?" He approaches Jetrel pinning him on the pool table calling him a butcher. He rolls him over to see himself. He awakens when Janeway calls him on the COM. She tells him they are approaching Rinax. Neelix enters the Bridge to see the charred remains of his home still hiding under the metrion cloud. He tells of a bright flash cutting across the sky. People throwing themselves to the ground. Everything stopped. The looked up to see the sky oddly empty. They realized Rinax was gone. Neelix asks to be excused. Torres calls Janeway, their ready to start the transporter. Janeway looks sad as Neelix walks off the bridge. In Engineering, Jetrel prepares to gather the sample from the metreon cloud surrounding Rinax. He asks for a larger sample container. Torres tells him that it is big enough but he thinks otherwise. The isotope accounts for only a minuscule amount of the cloud. She tells him to relax, she'll get it. Torres begins the transport. She gets the sample aboard then wishes Jetrel good luck. Kes enters a dark Mess Hall looking for Neelix. She finds him sitting on the floor in the kitchen. He removed his combadge. He wanted to be alone. He tells her she doesn't know everything. She believes he was on Talax, fighting with the defense forces the night Rinax was destroyed. He was on Talax but not with the defense forces, he was hiding from them. He wasn't a hero, he never reported for duty. He thought the war was unjust, but he didn't report was because he was a coward. Punishment for refusing military service during war time was death. Kes says he put his life on the line for something he believed in. That doesn't make you a coward. It makes him a liar. All these years, he's lied about it to everyone not because he's dishonest, but because he's ashamed. That is why he feels so angry toward Jetrel, not only because he killed his family, but because Neelix did nothing to help. Is Neelix really mad at Jetrel, or is he just an easy target to keep him from looking at himself? Jetrel is in sickbay. The Doctor is ready to assist but Jetrel turns him off. He begins running a test. The test cylinder of dust turns into an organic form. Neelix nervously walks through a corridor and enters sickbay startling Jetrel. He tries to rush Neelix out of sickbay but Neelix sees the experiment and begins to question it. He says that he is going to the Captain, Jetrel sedates him. Janeway calls sickbay but gets no response. She activates the EMH. The Doctor tells Janeway Jetrel deactivated him. Tuvok locates Jetrel in Transporter room 1. He then tells her that Neelix is unconscious. Janeway orders security to Transporter room one and takes Tuvok along. They enter The transporter room and ask him to step aside. He asks to be aloud to continue. Lives depend on it. She's heart it before. "Let me bring them back." Neelix asks, Bring who back? "The Victims of Rinax." He tells Janeway that he has a way to isolate the individual isotope patterns in the metrion cloud and bring back his victims. Neelix objects but Janeway silences him. He says that the disassembled bio-matter has been kept intact in suspended animation. He discovered reintegration is possible. He can use medical records to isolate a victims genetic code and use the transporter to reassemble the fragmented bio-matter. Tuvok objects stating that it is too implausible. Janeway agrees. Jetrel pleads with Janeway. He wants to show everyone he's not a monster. She asks if Neelix really has metremia, or was it just a pretext to get voyager to Rinax? Neelix in fact, does not have metremia but Jetrel does. He only has hours left to live. This is his only chance to try to bring back the victims of the cascade and proove he's not a monster. Neelix tells Janeway that if there's any way his plan could work, she's got to let him try. She objects, there's just too many variables. "Please." she orders Tuvok to activate the emergency containment field. They re-target scanners and energize. Slowly, a humanoid form begins to form out of the chaos. The figure begins to loose cohesion. They try to compensate. They are unable to complete the transport. Janeway orders the pad be shut down. Jetrel then collapses. Neelix enters sickbay. Jetrel lies on a biobed. Neelix approaches. Jetrel thinks death is a fitting punishment. Neelix thinks the cascade was punishment for all of them. For their hatred. Our brutality. Neelix tells Jetrel that he forgives him. Jetrel closes his eyes. Neelix exits pausing to see him one last time. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 48832.1. Kes has prevailed upon Neelix to allow Dr. Jetrel to continue metabolic scans in the hope that it will facilitate treatment once the antibody has been synthesized. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 48840.5. Dr. Jetrel’s metremia is now in its final stage. He’s spending his remaining hours in sickbay. '' Memorable Quotes "Did you ever think, that maybe your wife was right? That you have become a monster?" "Yes. The day we tested the cascade. When I saw that brightening light, brighter than a thousand suns, I knew at that moment exactly what I had become." : - Neelix and Jetrel Background Information * This episode was a conscious attempt to re-create the chemistry and powerful dramatic effect of . (Interestingly, and perhaps not coincidentally, both episodes were the penultimate in the first season of their respective shows.) Whereas "Duet" was an allegory for the Japanese occupation of Korea and the Nazi Germany treatment of several communities, this episode was a metaphor for the aftermath of the United States nuclear bombing of Nagasaki and Hiroshima during World War II. * In one of the main dialogs between Jetrel and Neelix in sickbay Jetrel uses the words "brighter than a thousand suns" to describe the intense of the cascade's explosion. This is a reference to Robert Jungk's essay "Brighter Than a Thousand Suns" which is about the scientists involved in the development of the atomic bomb. * Prior to this episode, James Sloyan had played Alidar Jarok and a future version of Alexander Rozhenko in Star Trek: The Next Generation, as well as the role of Mora Pol in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He reprises the role of Odo's "father" in . * The Doctor is given the ability to deactivate his own program. The computer command to do so is "Override Command 1-EMH-Alpha; End Program". * This episode plot probably inspired the Star Trek: Enterprise episode , where the inventor of the transporter deceived the crew of the ship so he can use their transporter to undo the mistake he made. Links and References Main Cast *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway *Robert Beltran as Chakotay *Roxann Biggs-Dawson as B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Tuvok *Garrett Wang as Harry Kim Guest Stars *James Sloyan as Jetrel *Larry Hankin as Gaunt Gary Co-Stars *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Battle of the Pyrithian Gorge; blood; death penalty; fission; Haakonian; Haakonian Order; Haakonian shuttle; isotope; Ka'Ree; Krallinian eel; metreon; metreon cascade; metreon cloud; metremia; Palaxia; parsec; pool; Pyrithian Gorge; Rinax; rodent; safety; Sandrine's; stabilizer; Talax; Talaxian; Talaxian Defense Force; Talaxian-Haakonian War; Talaxian system; talchok; transporter |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Dr. Jetrels Experiment es:Jetrel fr:Jetrel nl:Jetrel